A Friend's Love
by iceblueyes
Summary: Rei wanted to tell his feelings to Ran and he needs Aya's help.


Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals. This is a tagalong-English story.  
  
Rei and Aya we're sitting at the bench near their classroom. Since their best friends they always help each other especially if they have problems. Aya was listening again to Rei's story on how he will court Ran. Rei has a slight crush on Ran in grade five. Now that they are in second year high school, Rei had really fallen in love with Ran. And he really needs Aya's help. Since it will be valentine's this Friday Rei wanted to date Ran and tell his true feelings. "Aya tulungan mo naman ako! Valentine's na ngayong biyernes! Pano ko ba sasabihin to kay Ran?" Rei said to Aya, asking for help.  
  
"Ano? May sinasabi ka?" Aya pretended not to hear his words.  
  
"Aya!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Oo na! Rei kailangan mo lang lakasan and loob mo noh! Yun lang!" Aya advice, looking straight to his eyes.  
  
"Pano kapag wala siyang nararamdaman sakin?" he asked sadly, looking away.  
  
"Eh di maghanap ka ng iba!" Aya said curtly. Rei looked at her and give death glares.  
  
"Ang sama mo!" Rei said.  
  
"At bakit?" she asked back. Rei sighed.  
  
"Sorry. Medyo nasaktan lang talaga ako. Pano na nga kapag hindi niya ako magugustuhan". Then he looked at Aya. "Alam mo hindi mo sinasabi sakin kung sino nagugustohan mo dito sa eskwelahan natin Aya. Lagi na lang ako may sinasabi tungkol kay Ran pero ikaw kahit crush mo hindi mo sinasabi sakin", he said, curiously. It's always Rei who talked about Ran-his crush. But Aya never talked about her crush to Rei. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Wala akong crush!" Aya said, stammering.  
  
"Sinungaling!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Ano", Aya looked at her lap. "Admire ko lang siya. Pero saying may gusto siyang iba".  
  
"Kilala ko ba siya?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oo", Aya looked straight to his eyes, and gave him a wry smile.  
  
"Sorry Aya", he apologized.  
  
"Wala yun Rei", was all she could say. "Masaya ako dahil masaya din siya", she added. Rei just nod his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That next day in the late afternoon, Aya and Rei decided to go to the library. When they get out of the room they had bumped in to Ran and Yuuya. "Naku pasensiya ka na Ran at Yuuya", Aya apologized.  
  
"Wala yun Aya!" Ran said. Rei was blushing as Aya noticed it.  
  
"Ah ran may date ka ba ngayong biyernes?" Aya asked, helping her friend Rei. Rei was shocked as he looked at Aya.  
  
"Ah ano", Ran was also blushing and Yuuya too. "Meron si Yuuya!" she added.  
  
"Ano? Si Yuuya?" Aya and Rei said in unison.  
  
"Sinabi kasi niya ang tunay na nararamdaman niya para sakin. Bakit pala?" Ran asked, holding Yuuya's hand. Rei's heart broke right then and there.  
  
"Wala", Aya answered. "Masaya ako para sa inyo", she added, with a smile.  
  
"Salamat", Yuuya and Ran said.  
  
"Alis na kami", Ran said, waving her hand.  
  
"Sige bye!" Aya said as she waved too. "Rei", Aya looked at him. But he never utter a word and left to who-knows-where. 'Masama to. Kawawa naman siya', Aya thought. She wanted to go after him but she knows he needs to be alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei never talked to Aya for those past few days. He isn't the cheerful Rei anymore. How Aya missed his old self. When she will say let's tour around the campus, he will declined. He will answer that he was tired. They didn't even spend each moment as friends sometimes do. So that Thursday afternoon, when it was class time, Aya paper chats with Rei. "Kita tayo sa rooftop mamaya" -Aya.  
  
"Bakit naman?"- Rei.  
  
"May gusto akong sabihin sayo"- Aya.  
  
"Bakit hindi mo sabihin ngayon? Nag paper chat na tayo eh"- Rei.  
  
"Basta don nalang importante kasi"- Aya. Those were the last words Aya wrote and Rei didn't reply. He was nervous on what she will say. Then at dismissal he went to the rooftop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Anong pag-uusapan natin?" Rei asked, leaning at the rail. As Aya too was leaning.  
  
"Bakit ba hindi mo ako kinakausap? Galit ka ba?" Aya asked back.  
  
"Hindi naman. Nagpapasalamat nga ako na tinanong mo si Ran sino ang date niya bukas. Masyado lang akong nasaktan", he replied. Aya faced him.  
  
"Yun lang? Hay naku! Ang daming magandang babae diyan na pwede mong ligawan noh!" she exclaimed. He smirked.  
  
"Kahit ikaw?" she blushed and point a finger at him.  
  
"Hoy lalake! Best friend mo ko!" Except me okay?" he hold her hand and he had said,  
  
"Bukas kapag meron kang makita tatlong rosas sa ibabaw ng mesa sa isa sa mga kaklase natin ang ibig sabihin non-"but Rei ws cut off.  
  
"Ang ibig sabihin ay liligawan mo siya?" Aya guessed.  
  
"Hindi! Sira ulo! Tatlong rosas lang. Ang kulay ng isa ay red, white and pink", he finished.  
  
"Teka bakit mo sinasabi sakin to?" Aya asked.  
  
"Basta malalaman mo bukas", Rei replied. "Salamat Aya nakilala kita. Tunay ka talgang kaibigan", he said straight to her eyes. Aya smiled.  
  
"Salamat! Ikaw din!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Aya arrived on her seat the next morning, people had greeted her saying "Happy valentine's day!" As she went to her seat she saw three roses: one red, pink and white. Then she remembered what Rei said yesterday. She smiled. She picked up the card and read the note:  
  
Happy valentine's day Aya! Sana naalala mo yung sinabi ko kahapon. Sorry hindi kita kinakausap those past few days. Ngayon okay na ako. Muntik ko nang malimutan ang best friend ko. Oi! Hindi mo pa rin sinasabi sino crush mo! Ang daya mo! Anyway sana napangiti kita! Always: Rei.  
  
Aya smiled as she smelled the roses. 'Matagal na kitang minahal Rei', Aya thought. She looked at Rei's seat but she only saw his bag. She was lucky she didn't say the words out loud.  
  
End 


End file.
